Prom Night Of The Damned
by LBYBFoxey
Summary: The YGO gang and a few OC's go through the hell of prom and other problems, deals with many many issues such as affaris, violence, sorta rape and has MANY pairs in it crap sum but oh well yaoi and non yaoi so plz RnR :)


Prom Night Of The Damned  
  
AN: Tis a joint fic with Foxey and Lil Brat YBakura! We do not own YGO but we own ourselves ^^ tis AU and RnR plz!  
  
Prom Night Of The Damned  
  
One day before the prom and every one was busy gossiping about it and still trying to grab dates for the event. One day till the preps get to run wild and try win the 'king and queen' title. Oh the joys of high school.  
  
Yugi and co stood around Yugi's desk in home room talking about.. You guessed it, prom night. Yami, Bakura and Raine had no idea what a 'prom' was in fact Bakura asked if he could eat it while Yami thought it was an unknown duel monster ,while Raine thought it was a virus.  
  
"I can't wait to go!" Tea beamed and smiled at the thought.  
  
"It's all a big fuss over nuttin' if you ask me" Joey said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"That's only cus you can't get a date" Tristan chuckled.  
  
"Could too!" The blond hissed back getting defensive.  
  
"Hay guys it doesn't really matter who has a date" Yugi tried to reason with his friends.  
  
"Yeah you gotta worry about having to wear a dress" Foxey pouted.  
  
"I ain't wearing no dress" Raine whined and leaned on Bakura.  
  
"Mortals and their foolish 'dances'" Bakura snorted.  
  
"Aww lighten up guys!" Tea said grinning.  
  
Seto joined the group and sat down behind Yami with a sigh. Yami and Foxey looked at him and saw his warn out expression and guessed Mokuba had gotten into the sugary breakfast foods again. Yugi looked down at his cards and hummed while Joey and Tristan tried to harm each other.  
  
"Who are you guys planning on going with?" Tea asked.  
  
"Not sure yet" Ryou mused.  
  
"Don't wanna go" Bakura grunted.  
  
"Me neither" Raine mumbled.  
  
"You should come.. Could liven things up" Foxey grinned.  
  
"Think what two evil yamis could do?" Yugi blinked at the thought and sighed.  
  
"That's easy. They could spike the punch, put sticky stuff on the dance floor.... Really there's tons of stuff for them too get into" Foxey Replied with a grin.  
  
Foxey walked over to Seto and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Seto, ya all right?" Foxey looked at Seto, her brown eyes showing concern.  
  
"One piece of advice- never, and I mean never let a kid have doughnuts for breakfast." Seto leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
  
"Why don't you two come back over here? It's not like we don't want you over here." Tea's annoying voice broke into the conversation.  
  
"Err- sure...Joey quit trying to tear Tristan's arm off!"  
  
Foxey went over trying to make sure that Joey and Tristan weren't killing each other. Seto pulled himself up and stood beside Yami.  
  
"Hey easy Foxey, don't pull them apart yet! It's just now getting interesting!" Bakura smirked but not for long. Raine politely kicked him in the shin. Hard.  
  
"Ow!" Bakura yelped.  
  
"Don't encourage them!" Raine scolded Bakura.  
  
Bakura looked at the girl leaning against him in pure shock. Raine was a pretty teen, she had just turned 16. Her cute brown hair and black glasses just didn't match what she was really like. She dressed punky and didn't give a damn what people thought about her. But that was what made her special in Bakura's eyes. She also tended to encourage the fights between Joey and Tristan as well..  
  
"You're supposed to do it outside." Raine finished, grinning at Bakura, a mischievous light came into her eyes.  
  
"SO, are you girls going or not?!" Tea felt like she was being ignored, a complete sin in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going unless I'm asked." Foxey replied as she pulled back some of her fiery red hair.  
  
"Same here. It'd be boring if you didn't have a partner." Ranie agreed with a nod.  
  
"Are you going Seto?" Tea battered her eyelashes while Ryou had to hold back Foxey.  
  
"Not sure, I have too ask the right girl." Seto replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Raine and Bakura glanced over at Foxey and cringed. Foxey looked like she was ready too kill something...or rather someone. Yami looked over as well.  
  
"Oh hell." Yami muttered.  
  
  
  
Later at lunch the group met up once again at their normal eating spot outside. Joey and Tristan had gotten over the early fight either that or Yami would have hurt them. Since they had carried it on in their last class and Yami hated begin put off his work.  
  
Ryou and Yugi sat on the wall while the others sat around the large table. Tea was grinning like a moron well nothing new there. Seto grumbled as he sat down by Foxey his last lesson had gone on a little longer then planned or wanted.  
  
"Do you think Tea's face got stuck like that when the wind changed?" Raine leaned over and whispered to Foxey.  
  
"Well I only know ONE person who has a permanent smile like she does.. And that's Brittany spears" Foxey whispered back smirking as Raine shuddered at the thought of pop music; Yami smirked at what the two had said.  
  
"So why are you so late Seto?" Joey asked not really caring.  
  
"Unlike YOU slackers I have work to do during class that HAS to be completed" Seto snorted and aimed this statement at Joey and Tristan who glared.  
  
Bakura was late too since he had claimed he was going to get something to eat. He came back with a sandwich and a bottle of soda. Raine raised an eyebrow as he sat beside her.  
  
"Thought you had no cash?" She asked.  
  
"You thought right. I just 'borrowed' this from some little kid hehehe" He grinned.  
  
"That's so mean!" Tea said in utter shock.  
  
"So?" The tomb robber asked.  
  
"Damn! I forgot to bring money in myself. I blame sugar and Mokuba" Seto sighed and rested his head in his hands with a pissed off expression on his face.  
  
"You can have some of mine I always pack too much in case this happens or a CERTAIN person whines about food." Foxey looked over to Joey who found the floor VERY interesting at that moment.  
  
"Thanks" Seto smiled softly as Foxey handed him a sandwich.  
  
"So we all heading over to the arcade later?" Yugi asked his friends.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey said.  
  
The rest nodded apart from a few.  
  
"I can't go since Bakura got banned and unlucky for me I look like him and so. They think I'm him" Ryou pouted.  
  
"Hay that game was askin' for its arse being kicked!" Bakura said in his defence.  
  
"Figured you'd get kicked out for such a barbaric thing" Yami shook his head.  
  
"I don't feel like being near people because if ONE more person insults me I'm gonna kill em!" Raine grumbled.  
  
"And I'd join in" Bakura laughed a little.  
  
"Well why not go somewhere ELSE tonight? Since three people can't go and it's more fun as a group" Foxey suggested playing idly with a stray strand of hair.  
  
"Yes! I mean I'd feel awful if I knew my friends weren't having fun" Tea blinked and sniffled.  
  
Bakura, Raine, Foxey and Seto rolled their eyes. Joey and Tristan exchanged glances of annoyance while Ryou tried to shuffle further down the wall but failed and ended up falling off with a squeak. Yugi giggled but helped the white haired teen back up at least there was a flower bed behind it.  
  
"So where we going instead?" Raine asked taking a sip of Bakura's soda.  
  
"Hay!" He protested.  
  
"I'm not sure.. Any one got any ideas?" Foxey asked and sighed as every one looked down.  
  
"I have one!" Tea beamed.  
  
'Dear Ra No..' Yami thought.  
  
"And then we can talk about the prom some more! After all its tomorrow!" Tea grinned.  
  
"So if any one wants to ask any one out better do it soon!" She added in a sing song voice hoping that 'oh so subtle' hint would work.  
  
" We can all meet at the park around 6, that place is always lit up." Tea said while making eyes at Bakura and Seto.  
  
Luckily the lunch ball rung, signalling that everyone should get too class. Though Bakura seemed to need some convincing.  
  
"Get your butt up and in class!" Raine nudged Bakura.  
  
"I think not." Bakura smirked.  
  
It was the same routine that Bakura did every now and then just to piss off Raine. It usually resulted in idle threats and then a tickle fest. This time was no different.  
  
"Come on Seto, these too are gonna be a few minutes." Foxey rolled her eyes and walked to their next class with Seto.  
  
Their next class was gym, unfortunately the whole gang was in the same gym class, and that already meant Tea would be there going on about the prom. The class itself was really interesting, there was only one teacher so the whole class was co-ed. Ms. Stevenson was the whole school's gym teacher but it didn't faze her. She could be nice but when her temper was sparked it could be a little bumpy. Joey and Tristan had already discovered that out. Seto and Foxey parted ways to go into the proper locker rooms. Raine and Bakura had caught up with everyone else by this time.  
  
"So did he ask you yet?" Foxey asked Raine as they changed into their Gym uniforms, a tee shirt and shorts.  
  
"Who asked what?" Raine asked questionably at Foxey.  
  
"Did Bakura ask you too the Prom?" Foxey replied with a smirk.  
  
"No he didn't." Raine blushed a little.  
  
"Why would he anyways?" Raine asked.  
  
"Duuh. You two make a smashing couple! You two would put some zest into the prom..." Foxey tried to convince her friend into going.  
  
"Right. What about you and Seto? Raine craftily asked.  
  
"W-w-what about me and Seto?" Foxey stuttered while a deep blush came to her face.  
  
"Don't be daft Foxey. That boy would probably die for you!" Raine said with her hands on her hips.  
  
But before the conversation could continue Tea's unmistakable voice came into the locker room.  
  
"Oh I'm definitely sure either Bakura or Seto will ask me to prom, they're practically drooling over me." Tea would talk to anyone who would listen to her but it looked like the other girls weren't interested in Tea's bragging.  
  
Raine and Foxey cussed for a minute but then looked at each other with a grin.  
  
"Volleyball?" Foxey asked.  
  
"Volleyball." Raine confirmed with a mischievous look in her eyes. The girls headed out into the gym.  
  
The gang spilt into two teams five on each side since they didn't feel like adding any one else. Antisocial? Them? Minus Tea.. Yep!  
  
Team one was Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Yami and on team two Seto, Foxey, Bakura, Raine and Yugi. The game had started and Tea was already cheering her team-mates on. Joey winced as she yelled at him for missing the ball.  
  
"I'd like to see you do any better!" He yelled as the ball came flying towards him and smacked him on the back of his head.  
  
"Gah!! Who chucked that? It was no fair I wasn't ready!" He added with a glare at the other team.  
  
Seto, Foxey, Raine and Bakura all pointed to Yugi who pointed to himself as if to say 'who me?' Joey pouted and tried to fix his hair. The game went on and every one was getting VERY annoyed with Tea. She was flirting her over exposed ass off with Yami, Bakura and Seto as well as insulting Joey's aim and knocking into Tristan.  
  
"Tea you're meant to hit the ball not Tristan!" Yami whined as Tristan fell flat on his ass from the cheerleading spawn of all evil.  
  
"At this rate they'll kill each other and give us the victory" Seto sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Where's a camcorder when you need one?" Bakura chuckled.  
  
"If it had Tea on it they'd have to censor her under clothed ass off of it!" Raine added and high fived Foxey.  
  
Ryou hit the ball over to the other and Seto hit it back with force making Ryou "epp" and duck with his hands on his head letting the ball fly towards Tea who was yelling at Joey once again.  
  
"Should we tell her to duck?" Raine asked Foxey.  
  
"Hell no! Might knock some sense into her air head"  
  
The ball flew through the air and SMACK hit Tea in the face as she turned around. Every one laughed as she lay on the floor twitching.  
  
"I love gym!" Bakura sing songed and Seto nodded.  
  
  
  
More To Come 


End file.
